75 Games, 75 Drabbles
by Jazzy Pseudonym
Summary: There were 75 Hunger Games before Katniss Everdeen changed everything. Now, there will be 75 drabbles, one for each. Each story is only 100 words. BONUS, Drabble 76:The crowd wants my death, they want justice. It's unfair, but I can still smile. Through my death, so many others will live.
1. Beginnings

Hello. Welcome to my newest story idea. (If you can call it a story) Basically, I had the idea to create a drabble of epic proportions. If you do not happen to be familiar with the term "drabble" it means a short story that contains 100 words. But not only will I create a drabble- it will be a Hunger Games drabble! And not only shall it be a H.G. drabble- it shall be 75 drabbles pertaining to the *canon* 75 hunger games!

For my drabbles, each one will be prompted by a short key word or phrase that will be described or expressed in the story. For example, if my word was "rain" I would have to express rain, or if my word was "blood" it would involve something of that nature. It's my *inspiration*

So without further ado, I present the first Hunger Games!

~Jazzy Pseudonym

**Games: **1

**Key Word: **Beginning

**POV:** Misty Greene, District 7

Beginning

They said it was a good idea. To shame the rebels. To kill their children. The next thing I knew I was running in a large grassy area, confused.

People are screaming, yelling, fighting. Blood is everywhere.

"This is only the beginning!" One kid screams, but he is soon cut off by a large kid's axe. I'm panicking, I can't see where I'm going.

I turn around and see a smiling girl. It's the last face I ever see. My hands are sticky with blood. I scream one last time.

_This is only the beginning._


	2. Arrow

Yay! The first publish is always the hardest. I'm glad for the reviews I've gotten so far and I hope to get more. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Also, if you're interested, I am currently writing another Hunger Games story (it's an SYOT, but all the tribute slots are closed). It's a pretty good read, and I'm almost at the interviews. Check it out if you want.

Also, if you want to **RECOMMEND AN INSPIRATIONAL KEY WORD, **feel free to review it or to P.M. me it! I'm looking forward to hearing from you!

**Games: **2

**Key Word: **Arrow

**POV: **Onyx Blackthrow, District 2

Arrow

I allied with no one, and I regretted it. I had made it to the fourth day and I had no food. I heard branches breaking nearby. I hustled into the forest.

"Oy! You see anyone around here?" A girl shouted to her partner. I remained deathly still.

"Wait" The other said. I felt eyes staring at me. "He's right here."

I had no time to react. Suddenly, I felt an extreme pressure on my chest. A red-fletched arrow was sticking out of me! I gasped, the world was spinning and the colors mixing.

One stupid arrow killed me.


	3. Swarm

So far so good, eh? Hope you all are enjoying them as much as I am… Oh yeah- Go district 10! (District 8 is pretty beast too!) What's your favorite district, reader? Comment if you wish to tell me! The most popular one will be featured next drabble!

**Games: **3

**Key Word: **swarm

**POV: **Circuit Beon, district 3

Swarm

I climbed the tree, knowing I was finally alone. I chose a branch to sit on.

Then I heard the buzzing.

I looked over my head, and I saw the last thing ANYONE would want to see. Tracker Jackers. They had noticed me. And they weren't happy.

I jumped off of the tree, ignoring the sharp pain that rocketed up my legs. They were following. Then the first one stung. No matter how far I ran, they caught up to me. I saw visions and swirls in my head. My thoughts went fuzzy.

I couldn't outrun the swarm.


	4. Gold

Hello again! I've been a bit busy with schoolwork (I have three papers due this next week-by Thursday!) But, hopefully I will continue to write like this, everyday, until I am done. So, I haven't gotten many districts yet to vote on, so NEXT drabble will contain **your choice of district**- based upon what was the most popular. (One vote per person, please!) I'm personally rooting for 10, but don't take that into consideration. (Though it will earn you brownie points! Ha-ha!) Anyway, next time the key word won't be grim or deathly or anything, so it WILL be a good time to have your favorite district's tribute be in the spotlight. ~Jazzy

**Games: **4

**Key Word: **gold

**POV: **Lily Wheatright, district 11

Gold

I had been searching for my ally for days. No sign of him. The familiar golden shirt, and its owner, had disappeared when the games started. So I was searching for him. Searching for Rye.

I snuck through the hillside, nearing the small forested area.

My eyes darted around the trees, looking for any sign of Rye. I needed to find him. Then I saw it.

A flash of gold darted past my eyes. I turned around.

It was a small piece of golden cloth, slightly torn and faded, but Rye's uniform nonetheless.

And it had blood on it.


	5. River

Hola my dear readers! So far the district tallies are District 1: 1, District 4: 1, District 7: 1, District 10:1 (or 2 if you count me). That's not enough for me to choose yet, so keep getting your friends to read and vote! Perhaps I'll just go with ALL that you have voted so far. So without further ado, here's your district 4 drabble! ~Jazzy

**Games: **5

**Key Word: **River

**POV: **Rioni Scales, District 4

River

It was hot. Not just hot, but spontaneous-combustion-hot.

It was a desert.

I looked at my allies, three kids from district 1 and 2, and we continued walking. My vision was blurry, I could barely see.

"You're from four, take us to the water!" The boy commanded. I coughed in reply.

Then I saw something in the distance. Was it a mirage? Maybe. But I ran anyway. Then I heard the sound of rushing water. I gave a shout and jumped in. The others followed, hollering for joy at the sight of it.

It was a river. A river of life.


	6. Betrayal

Wow. We are already at game 6 of the 75 Games total! As I promised, I will be doing YOUR CHOICE of district as long as I get them in! This time we will be hearing from our local district 1 representative. It will be harder for me to publish everyday, since I have 3 papers due this week. But once again, I will try to maintain order in my writing life. Thanks! ~Jazzy

**Games: **6

**Key Word: **Betrayal

**POV: **Lazuli Laurence, District 1

Betrayal

They had left me alone. They promised to stay with me. But they lied. They had ran off, expecting me to die of blood-loss. But it would not be so.

The last thing they expected was for me to be tracking them. And so I followed them, on this one last quest for revenge. They weren't hard to find, and an hour later I was staring at them while they slept, unaware of the danger that was coming.

Mentally, they had done it to me. So physically I did it to them.

They got a knife in their backs.


	7. Decision

Hi guys! Hope y'all are doing well! Just wanted to remind you to comment and post! It makes me feel happy to see comments, so please do not hesitate to comment! Here is the district 8 tribute, for the 7th Hunger Games! *applause* ~Jazzy

**Games**: 7

**Key Word**: Decision

**POV: **Suede Williks, District 8

Decision

"Do you trust me?" She had asked, looking at me with big brown eyes. The female tribute from district 12. She sat comfortably on the river side, I didn't know if she was armed.

We had talked before the games had started, perhaps about an alliance. Nothing was confirmed. It had been almost a week out here, and I was a little suspicious of her motives.

"You trust me, right?" It called for a decision. Did I trust her? Would she kill me? How could I tell?

And I had made my decision. Too bad it was the wrong one.


	8. Destiny

So, school's a bit crazy, but here I am, once again. I hope you're not bored with me, yet. Well of course not, you're reading this, aren't you? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fantabolous chapter featuring a glamorous young girl from district 9. Okay, not so glamorous then. Whatever. ~Jazzy

**Games: **8

**Key Word: **destiny

**POV: **Myra Tonks, district 9

Destiny

Was it just bad luck when I was reaped all those weeks ago? Was it just good luck when I managed to not die for those few weeks in the arena? Maybe.

But I was here now, and I could not ignore the fact that destiny had set me in this position: staring down at a helpless child, a sword in my hands that I barely knew how to use.

"Please." She said, looking up at me. I was so close to victory. This was my chance. I swung the sword.

After all, it was my destiny to win.


	9. Blood

Hola Amigos y Amigas! Coma estas?

I'm good, thanks for asking. Oh by the way, if you didn't know (or remember from me telling you) District 10 is beast. But today I'll be focusing on District 5, as a boy adventures through the Cornucopia, and more importantly- through the bloodbath. So buckle up and enjoy! ~Jazzy

**Games: **9

**Key Word: **blood

**POV: **Volt Cyrin, district 5

Blood

They had told me to run for it. But I wasn't listening. People screamed and fell to the ground, clutching arms or legs. Blood was everywhere. I winced.

I dodged a swinging sword and grabbed a backpack and a dagger, I was still rather far from the Cornucopia.

"Volts!" It was Siren, my partner. "Run!" She choked out, before collapsing. She had an arrow sticking out of her chest. My eyes widened.

So much blood. And then she died. Right before my eyes. That was it, she was gone. Forever.

All I did was take her advice, and run.


	10. Mutts

I've been looking forward to this drabble for a while now. A big shout out to SneverusSnapers for giving it to me. And remember, if you want to read a good Hunger Games fic, "Better Lost Than Dead" is my current one. 57th Hunger games! (Whoot! Go rational numbers! (No, I don't appreciate those 45635th HG novels)) So yes. Read and enjoy. And don't hesitate to comment. May the odds be ever in your favor! (Because they certainly aren't in these poor tribute's lives) ~Jazzy

**Games: **10

**Key Word: **Mutts

**POV: **Blaze Rise, district 6

Mutts

"These games will have a twist," The president had said. "A dangerous one."

How right he was.

That was why I was running for my life through an otherwise pleasant hillside. I looked behind me. They were still there.

They looked like a wildcat but they had some dangerous changes. Claws that were like finely cut diamonds, and as deadly too. Their eyes were fitted with infrared and could see anything alive. I was scared. They were catching up, too.

I couldn't stay ahead of them much longer.

Where were the games going, now that they had introduced monsters?


	11. Purple

So…. Here's the deal. I'm going on a vacation, Saturday till Saturday. Will there be an update? I don't know. Yes. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Don't kill me! AHHHH! *is mobbed*

**Games: **11

**Key Word: **Purple

**POV: **Cara Dunes, District 12

Purple

I looked at the dress sitting out in front of me, sparkling and glittering faintly.

"It's… purple." I said, looking cautiously at my stylist. He shrugged.

"It's all the rage in the Capitol now."

"But isn't my outfit supposed to be a bit more… District 12-y?" I asked.

"Purple _IS_ so District 12 though, look at it! It _radiates _12! It _IS_ 12!" He started rambling, using dramatic hand gestures. I frowned slightly. He looked back at me, as if he remembered I was there.

"Don't frown, by the way," He said "It doesn't look attractive on you."


	12. Thunder

Yes. Yes. I was gone for a week. Ahh! No internet. I am filled with deep guilt. Really. I am. So uh, here's the next drabble, eh? ~Jazzy

**Games: **12

**Key Word: **Thunder

**POV: **Lynx Rider, district 10

Thunder

It was loud, louder then any natural burst of thunder. And it moved.

It was official, I was scared.

It was a giant purple-black cloud buzzing with electricity and roaring like 100 peals of thunder. One tribute got too close and-BAM- they vanished into the cloud, never to return. The cloud grew bigger.

BOOM!

The ground shook, my legs were pumping and I couldn't run any faster, but the cloud was ever-approaching.

BOOM!

Was that a cannon sounding, or another burst of thunder? I couldn't tell anymore. And it was closer.

BOOM! I heard, as everything faded into black.


	13. Scarlet

Hola! Yay! I'm so glad no one has killed me yet! :D So here's the next drabble, featuring a kid from district 2. Hope y'all enjoooyyy. ~Jazzy

**Games: **13

**Key Word: **Scarlet

**POV: **Ax Arndt, district 2

Scarlet

The games were over, but why did I still feel like I was in them? Every night, haunting dreams of scarlet blood followed me. Screams of tributes I killed echoed in my nightmares. I wish I hadn't won.

Was this the price of victory?

I woke up screaming, for a second, my hands looked like they had been coated by blood, dyed a deep red. The last dying screams faded away. I stopped yelling, and blinked. My mother ran in the room, panicked.

"Ax? Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just a dream."


	14. Confusion

Blahblahblah. Late posting for me. Oh noes! I'm a bit cross right now. And very choppy. And nothing makes sense. So here's a drabble that makes very little sense.

**Games: **14

**Key Word: **confusion

**POV: **Uly Wake, District 9

Confusion

My head was spinning. The earth was spinning. I saw the sun grow larger in the horizon, or did it? Nothing made any sense anymore. All I could remember was three tracker jacker stings, then this madness.

"Uly, wake up!" My mother said. But when I tried, I realized I was awake already. She vanished, leaving me alone. Faces swirled in the clouds, trees bended and twisted quickly.

Where was I again?

It started raining diamonds and blood. "You've won the Games!" But I hadn't, had I? I collapsed in a heap on the ground, finally succumbing to unconsciousness.


	15. Suicide

Okay, don't worry. This drabble isn't nearly as confusing as the last one. But it is sad. *sad face* So grab some tissues and chocolate and read this next one. ~Jazzy

**Games: **15

**Key Word: **suicide

**POV: **Zee Kellens, district 5

Suicide

I wasn't just a pawn in their games. My mentor's words echoed in my ears "Kill them; Kill them all."

I wouldn't.

I wasn't going to kill anyone, I wasn't that kind of person. I wasn't going to go berserk just to satisfy bloodthirsty Capitol citizens. I had to show them I was more then just a tribute. I was Zee Kellens.

I would have to die.

I tied myself a noose, saying goodbye to my family-for the last time. It was over, but I had made my point. My legacy would live on…


	16. Sunrise

Wow. I'm depressed. You're depressed. We're all in a sad, unhappy, depressed state. Looks like it's time to cue up the old 'happy tribute win thing' to make everyone happy again. If I can. Wow. That _was _depressing. Maybe I'll go watch some Doctor Who and get a cup of hot chocolate to cheer me up first. If that'll work… ~Jazzy

**Games: **16

**Key Word: **Sunrise

**POV: **Nikki Ozure, district 10

Sunrise

I woke up at night, startled by a sound of breaking twigs and muted voices. I ran behind the nearest tree, thankful for the darkness that camouflaged me. The visitors were just passing through, or I at least hoped so. One sat down on the ground while the others announced they'd go explore.

The boy fell asleep. I grabbed my knife and killed him.

I regretted it.

But then I noticed the food. He guarded it. I grabbed as much as a could and ran.

I ate an apple and watched the sunrise. _Finally, a good day at last…_


	17. Kill

Yo guys. I am really busy lately, but I'll still try to update once a day. It's just a bit harder to get them finished. So please bear with me. ~Jazzy

**Games: **17

**Key Word:** Kill

**POV: **Di Reon, District 1

Kill

All that mattered now was the next kill, the next target. I walked up from the dead body, wiping my hands on my shirt. I threw the knife I had used in the expansive lake stretching out in the field. I didn't need it anymore.

I saw rustling in the bushes. Could it be another tribute? I grinned, pulling out yet another dagger. I ran towards it, certain that it was another human.

I was right.

They stopped, my weapon ingrained in their back. I laughed to myself. _Four left to go… Four left to kill... Four more bodies… _


	18. Pale

I'm a bit tired of all the bloodied up depressing drabbles. But that's the hunger games for you. So who wants a cheerful one again? I do! But you'll have to wait for next time. Or whenever I actually _get _a good happy key word. Until then, sorry… ~Jazzy

**Games: **18

**Key Word: **Pale

**POV: **Shiloh Break, District 11

Pale

I looked down at the body before me, a tear escaped from my eye. I tried to hide the feeling of sadness overflowing. I pushed a brown lock of hair from her face. She blinked weakly.

"Don't worry Rose. You can make it... Please…"I whispered. She was barely breathing. Her face was so pale it was a deathly white. The only brightness came from her blue eyes.

She had been wounded badly by a knife. She was my partner, my friend.

"Please don't die…"I cried, rocking her limp head in my lap.

It was too late…


	19. Beauty

Thankfully for you, dear readers, I received a happy key word! This is good because no one will die in this one! Well… you won't actually _see_ anyone dying…Yay? ~Jazzy

P.S. If this sounds anything like the second quarter quell, it's _slightly _inspired by that. It's very difficult to come up with new arenas. So also, if you'd like, you can submit an arena idea to me! Thanks!

**Games: **19

**Key Word: **Beauty

**POV: **Frizz Hart, district 3

Beauty

The platform raised us up out into the air, I blinked once, the sun shining in my eyes. But then I could see the arena. It was a beautiful, lush meadow with a river running through it. I could see a good source of food in an expansive, deep green forest.

A few flowers grew on the ground, dotting the landscape with color. For a moment, I forgot why I was here. I forgot this was the Hunger Games.

It was almost heartbreaking to see such beauty be destroyed by the first few drops of blood spilled upon it. Almost.


	20. Monster

Giant thank you to all my readers who posted ideas for arenas or key words! This should keep me going for a while. Also, it's hard to believe, but the first quarter quell is coming up! *Gasp* ~Jazzy

**Games: **20

**Key Word: **Monster

**POV: **Wave Verde, district 4

Monster

Lava flowed everywhere, it was the place of my nightmares, no water in sight. But that didn't stop me. I had to get home, I had to go back to my mother and my sister. I was their only breadwinner, their only hope.

I couldn't die.

But how far was I willing to go to do this? Would I abandon my ideals to win? Would I become the very thing I had despised, the very thing that ruthlessly tore through the games, killing all in sight.

Would I become a monster to save those I loved? Could I?


	21. White

So uh. Spanish midterms today. By the time this is posted, I'll have finished, but anyway. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh crap. I better go study! ~Jazzy

**Games: **21

**Key Word: **White

**POV: **Race Tyro, district 6

White

Snow covered every inch of the ground, a blanket surrounding me. I was freezing and the pure whiteness of the snow was blinding. We barely had any supplies to survive out here, no jackets or flint. I was doomed.

I pulled myself up from the snow, gazing around. A large frozen lake held the Cornucopia. I could see the red blood stains from here. I tried not to think of the bloodbath that had happened only a few days ago.

Behind me, I heard the crunching of snow. Someone was coming. The Winter Wonderland wasn't so wonderful after all…


	22. Fire

Hey guys, how's life? I'm busy, as always. But I'm happy I guess. Midterms are over, and soon it's meh birthday. Like Saturday. I wanna go play lazer tag. But instead, I have to write a paper for philosophy class. Aren't y'all glad you're helping me procrastinate? ~Jazzy

**Games: **22

**Key Word: **Fire**  
>POV: <strong>Wolf Grace, district 1

Fire

I ran along the grasslands, a few of my allies followed cautiously. I led the way, fearlessly. They expected another fire to break out, spontaneously, this arena sucked. I was fast enough to escape from any brushfire.

"Wolf, I have a bad feeling about this…" Di said.

"Then go and run, I'm not afraid of any gamemaker's fire," I spat. She turned away. And just in time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blazing fire erupted, burning all the grass around it. Di and my allies were long gone. I could only hope I would make it out alive.


	23. Puppy

Okay. So I've been issued a challenge, and by now, you should know I like taking challenges. My word, if I choose to accept it is 'puppy.' I accept your challenge! (Bwahahaha!) But, be warned, when have my drabbles ever turned out…cute? ~Jazzy

P.S. For my next challenge (date to be decided later) should I do 'octopus' or 'unicorn' you decide! Go to my profile and vote for any of these fantabulous key words! :)

**Games: **23

**Key Word: **puppy**  
>POV: <strong>Nix Yvone, district 10

Puppy

I bent low to the ground, keeping my eyes down, avoiding the gaze of the monster in front of me. It growled and stepped forward. How had it gotten this bad, I didn't know. All I remembered was finding a puppy in the forest.

I had attempted to train it to hunt, and it had. It hunted me. Suddenly, the puppy had transformed into a huge wolf beast with razor claws, sharp teeth, and a deadly gaze. It was a Gamemaker's mutt.

I kicked myself mentally for my foolishness. I should've known. And now my mistake would be my death.


	24. Nothing

Helloooo. How are y'all today, on this bright sunny cheerful Thursday morning? I am great. I learned how to tango, I'm eating semi-sweet chocolate chips, and my birthday party is tomorrow. I am feeling pretty good. So that's a perfect reason to write a depressing/strange drabble! I just had this idea for a key word and BOOM! Here's the drabble. ~Jazzy

**Games: **24

**Key Word: **nothing

**POV: **Raven Vote, district 9

Nothing

The platform raised out of the ground, and I was blinded by the bright light. Once my eyes adjusted, I knew I was in trouble. I saw absolutely nothing.

The ground was covered in a thick layer of sand, and the arena stretched as far as I could see. No food, no water, no shelter. Just the cornucopia full of food and immanent death.

THREE!

TWO!

ONE!

I ran, fast, towards the only hope of survival, the only source of nutrition.

A dagger suddenly protruded from my chest, and I knew I was dead. The worst part? I felt nothing.


	25. Vote

*Cue dramatic music* DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! It's the infamous first quarter quell! After much deliberation (not really), I have decided to do a pre-games REAPING drabble. Yay? Please tell me what you think of this new view on the games. Gracias! And don't forget to vote on my next "drabble challenge" poll. I will be publishing the results of that challenge in the next few days, so hurry! ~Jazzy

**Games: **25

**Key Word: **Vote

**POV: **Bree Cherish, district 11

Vote

I woke up with dread. Today I would hear the votes. I ran to the center of town, desperate to hear who was condemned this time. Who was voted to their death? My brother clutched my hand nervously. _No volunteering…_

"And our boy tribute is… Bree Cherish!" I gasped, falling back. The traitors. They sold me out. They cast me into the lions den. To my certain death. This was crueler then anything ever before: your own friends calling for your demise. Choosing who to kill. My brother cried as I was escorted up.

I didn't fancy this democracy.


	26. Celebration

Okay, since today's my birthday, I felt like I should do a slightly happier drabble. As a present to myself and to my conscience. This one is actually in 3 person, so tell me what you think about this change in the comments. ~the new and improved and older Jazzy

**Games: **26

**Key Word: **Celebration

**POV: **3rd person

Celebration

In the heart of the capitol, a victor cheers as he made it out alive. People swarm him, cameras everywhere. It is a time to celebrate, but he feels so empty inside...

Out in the woods of district 7, a girl smiles as she turns 19: finally safe from the Reapings. Everyone is happy for her, except the mother of the tribute killed this year. She cries softly...

Far away, in the Gamemaker headquarters, a toast is made. The head Gamemaker laughs as he receives praise for 'the best games yet' but he knows the next games has to be even better...


	27. Love

Hey everybody! A big shout out of thanks to everyone who wished me a happeh birthday! This drabble is for y'all! ~Jazzy

P.S. I really didn't mean for the last drabble to be so… depressing. It just happened.

**Games: **27

**Key Word: **Love

**POV: **Arielle Ori, district 8

Love

I held his hands, staring into his eyes. This was madness, and it couldn't work. "Jay…" I whispered. "We can't do this anymore..." I looked away, avoiding the hurt in his eyes.

"I love you." He said simply, the light of the moon casting a faint glow on our heads. "I don't care what happens here, I just want to spend what little time I have left with you…" I gave a faint smile, trying to stop the tears I knew were coming.

I knew we would be all right, as long as Jay was with me…


	28. Unicorn

Okays, now here is the next J.C. (Jazzeh's Challenge) drabble! Your winner was: UNICORN! (Do y'all seriously want to bring this upon yourselves?) Okay, you might regret it later, but here it is. ~Jazzy

**Games: **28

**Key Word: **Unicorn

**POV: **Arabelle Knight, district 7

Unicorn

I hugged my knees, sitting in the refuge of a cave, shielded from the violent rain. I wondered if my family was watching me now, praying, wishing that I would survive.

My dear mother with her job and us to take care of, always busy.

My father, with his tired face but always ready to play with me or my sister.

And my sister. Her curly hair and dimples, her smile. Always clutching the cloth animal my mother had made for her. Mother called it a unicorn, an animal of hope, power, and love.

I could use some hope now.


	29. Swim

Yo everyone. I have to make this message short, because the dog just pooped in the living room and I have to go clean it up. Blech. ~Jazzy

**Games: **29

**Key Word: **Swim

**POV: **Makuna Doliri, district 4

Swim

I laughed when I saw the arena, coming out from the platform. It was all water. The only land was on the cornucopia, which everyone was frantically swimming towards. This would not only be easy, this would be fun.

Swimming was like second nature, I was a fish. I smiled, lazily floating in the water, while the sounds of drowning tributes echoed in my ears. Certainly the gamemakers wanted me to win. But then the water rippled and revealed a large fish with sharp teeth.

"Shark…." I whispered, slowly backing up. This was their evil twist, and probably my death.


	30. Resist

Howdy everyone. It's time for another _Jazzy's Procrastinating Drabble! _Yay! *cue applause* Then I have to go write a paper that's due tomorrow that I haven't started! *cue more applause* Wait…yay? ~Jazzy

**Games: **30

**Key Word: **Resist

**POV**: Tao Reach, district 3

Resist

"And our boy tribute is…" I held my breath. "Tao Reach!"

"No! No!" I shouted, backing away. I couldn't go. I had a family to provide for, siblings to play with, a girlfriend to propose to. I couldn't leave now. "No!"

At once, a peacekeeper grabbed me, but I wriggled out of his hold. But then multiple peacekeepers seemed to appear out of nowhere.

_Do not give in. Do not let them take you. Resist. _I urged myself on.

But they were everywhere. I couldn't escape. I was doomed.

I was going to the games- in handcuffs.


	31. Poison

Heeey. Can you guys believe that it's been a month since I've started these things? I can't. All I can think of is 'drabble, drabble, drabble, minecraft, doctor who, drabble, drabble!' What is happening to meeee? ~Jazzy

**Games: **31

**Key Word: **Poison

**POV: **Kara Stiz, district 1

Poison

We settled down in our camp, covered in blood. "It's good to be us, aye?" Troy said with a smile. "The winners. The important ones."

He passed around food, and we greedily ate. I munched on a leg of chicken, full of flavor. A good meal for the first day. But did the chicken taste a bit funny?

_Something's wrong! _I thought as my throat constricted. I felt my heartbeat slowing. _Poison… But the food was from the cornucopia!_ Then I realized the gamemaker's cruel smiles… _They don't want us to win… _was my dying thought.


	32. Jabberjay

I'm sorry. .I'm sorry. I'm sorrrrrryyyyy. I was busy the last two days. So uh, please forgive me? I had to deal with wibbley-wobbley-timey-wimey stuff. Here's the drabble though…. ~Jazzy

**Games: **32

**Key Word: **jabberjay

**POV: **Lyon Watch, district 9

Jabberjay

"Lyon!" I stopped dead in my tracks. That wasn't possible. "HELP!"

Not possible at all. What was my little sister doing in the arena "Minx?" I called.

"Lyon, help me!" It was louder now, and I ran. Was this a cruel twist of the gamemakers? Make us watch as they slaughter our family? The voice was closer. "Brother!" She yelled. _What were they doing to her?_

I ran over to see a career holding a bird. "Lyon!" The bird said, in a perfect imitation of Minx.

"C'mon Lyon," The career said tauntingly. "Aren't you gonna help her?"


	33. Regret

Howdy readers! Thank you for all the reviews! They really make me smile. :) Be sure to check out my other stories, if you'd like. *insert more shameless advertising* ~Jazzy

**Games: **33

**Key Word: **Regret

**POV: **Cyvil Flo, district 1

Regret

I stared at the young boy in front of me. Not so much as young, but naïve. He looked at me with fear. I understood perfectly. Last year I had killed five tributes in cold blood.

"Do you want to win?" I asked him.

"Of course." _They always do._

"Listen, if you do win, guilt will follow you for the rest of your life. You'll see the faces of the dead in your dreams. Blood will be on your hands." His eyes widened. It was cruel of me, but he needed to know: I will always regret it.


	34. Blind

Yo readers! How goes y'alls life? I just wrapped some Christmas gifts and I'm ready to drabble it up! This drabble was inspired by a character of mine from my other story "Better Lost Than Dead" (If you haven't read it yet, I recommend it!) who is blind. She's from the 57th games, but oh well. Why not put it here? ~Jazzy

**Games: **34

**Key Word: **Blind**  
>POV: <strong>Cinnamon Ruther's, district 8

Blind

"I'm sorry Cinnamon, but it can't be fixed. Not by us." The words stung, but I knew the truth behind them. My stylist turned away, and I felt the rush of air from his parting.

"So I have to go like this?" I asked, gesturing towards my unseeing eyes.

"Yes." He said softly. "We can't fix blindness from birth, only from accidents. I am truly sorry." I knew he was. I was sorry for him. His tribute didn't have a chance in the arena.

"What now?" I questioned.

"We hope. That's all we can do…"


	35. Believe

Hola, Merry-almost-Christmas! I hope you guys are having fun and eating a lot of chocolate during this season! And also, happy first day of winter! It's not very cold where I am though… Oh well. ~Jazzy

**Games:**

**Key Word: **believe

**POV: **Krysis Tery, district 5

Believe

"We're never going to get out of here alive!" Belra, my companion, moaned.

"Don't say that Bel. There's hope, there's always hope!" I tried to console her. She turned away from me.

"I'm leaving them all behind, Kry. My family, my friends, and my entire life. Gone. For these _stupid _games!" She shouted. "A games that _I_ will never win._ You_ will never win. We don't stand a chance!"

"You just have to believe, Bel. Believe in yourself, and we can make it. Do you believe we can survive? Together?"

"No." She said coldly.


	36. Helpless

Okay. Here goes. I am a bit busy right now, but I will still attempt to keep up with this. Here's a drabble suggested to me by different people and stuff. Yeah. More or less that. And I am sorry about how sad these are. They just are sad. That's the hunger games I guess. ~Jazzy

**Games: **36

**Key Word:** helpless

**POV: **Ymani West, district 11

Helpless

I stared helplessly at the screen, unable to do anything. I heard crying in the background. I felt like joining in.

"Don't die on me, Yarrow…" I could only hope that he would make it back. Make it back to me.

On the screen, he struggled and fell into the mud, a sword at his back.

"He's not coming back, is he?"

"It's okay. You'll be okay." Someone said. But it wouldn't be okay. I would never see my brother again. He was going to die and I could do absolutely nothing to stop it.


	37. Addiction

So yo, guys. Merry Christmas Eve Eve! I'm busy watching Doctor who and minecraft, but oh well. I'll still write. Here's the next drabble, hope you like it. ~Jazzy

**Games: **37

**Key Word: **addiction**  
>POV: <strong>Raysilia Brush, district 6

Addiction

I couldn't bear the sadness anymore. I couldn't handle the pressure and pain. Everyday was a reminder of the horrible things I had done in the arena.

Against my better judgment I pulled out a needle filled with morphling and pressed it into my arm. I suddenly felt weightless. Nothing mattered anymore. I didn't care about the tributes I had killed or the horrors I had seen. I was floating free, and I enjoyed every second of it.

I couldn't turn back now. This was my new road. But at least it was a painless one.


	38. Joy

I don't think I'll post tomorrow, so here's the happy drabble you've all been waiting for- just in time for Christmas! Have yourself a great weekend! ~Jazzy

**Games: **38

**Key Word: **Joy

**POV: **Silo Waters, district 10

Joy

The train arrived slowly, and I had time to think. My clothes were luxurious and my skin looked flawless, but for some reason, it was all so distant. So far away. The train finally arrived. Home.

"Silo?" I ran out of the train, embraced by my family. I already felt tears starting to come, and my mother was sobbing. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I stepped away and looked at her.

"Don't worry, mom," I said with a smile. "I'll never leave you again." And I meant it. My family was all I ever needed.


	39. Responsibility

Good day, dear readers. Hope you had a great day yesterday! (I know I did, I got a kindle!) I hope you enjoy this unique drabble with a cup of hot chocolate. (Or peppermint tea) And yes, I guess it's not a /happy/ drabble, but then again…. It isn't a /sad/ drabble. So there. ~Jazzy

**Games: **39

**Key Word: **Responsibility

**POV: **Head Gamemaker Osiris

Responsibility

"No!" I yelled at the intern. "I said lava, not magma! LAVA! There's a difference, you know?" I stomped away from the desk. "And will SOMEONE bring me my coffee!"

This was my first year in charge, and I was nervous. Everything had to go perfectly, my head was on the line. Literally. I gulped loudly, pacing across the floor. Gamemakers never lived long.

I alone was in charge of how to make the arena, the challenges, the environment, and basically the outcome of the games.

It was a huge responsibility, but one that I had to bear alone.


	40. Red

Ugh. I'm tired. I've just spent most of today painting my room. Bright red. It's tiring. But it did give me a good prompt for a drabble. Surprise, surprise. ~Jazzy

**Games: **40

**Key Word: **Red**  
>POV: <strong>Silence Potter, district 2

Red

I grabbed my sword and swung it around my head. In the distance, I heard screams. A muscular boy nodded at me and I advanced. In front of me was a small boy, weak and disabled. He looked at me with fear. He knew what I was going to do.

With a small cry I sliced the sword neatly over his head. I missed. The muscular boy looked at me, confused.

"I am done killing." I said quietly. He frowned and raised his axe.

"You sure?"

I nodded. Not good. He swung the axe then all I saw was red.


	41. Wilt

I just came up with this idea not to long ago. I had a hard time classifying it as a certain key word, so please excuse my error if you think it belongs better to another word. ~Jazzy

**Games: **41

**Key Word: **Wilt**  
>POV: <strong>Thomas Grace, district 7

Wilt

Miu stepped back in shock as the blade entered her chest. The boy pulled out the sword with a smile, glad to be rid of her. She fell to the ground soundlessly.

I ran to her. She was limp, like a wilted flower. The girl who had been so strong and vibrant in life…how could she be so weak and cold in death? I carried her in my arms, like a child, as I ran away from the place where she had fallen.

The boy vanished. He had accomplished his mission and killed his only competition.

My brave Miu.


	42. Sorrow

Hey everyone. I hope you guys are feeling good and stuff. I admit it, I'm feeling really depressed and discouraged right now. I just don't know what to do. Other then write a really sad drabble, that is. I hope I'll feel better tomorrow, so then I can write something happier. ~Jazzy

**Games: **42

**Key Word: **Sorrow**  
>POV: <strong>3rd person, Mara Wills, district 11

Sorrow

He had died in the games. Final three. She had so expected him to return. So wanted him to. But the fates were cruel. They denied her what she wanted.

She had watched him die.

They said she would feel better later. After a year. Maybe two. But the years passed by and the pain never lessened. She wiped a solitary tear away from her eye.

Who was she fooling? She would never feel better. Why did she always act like it? Why did she act happy around her friends? She was done with the façade. And she cried.


	43. Renewed

*cough* I'm sorry. I haven't been posting in the last few days. Well I was sad and busy and things. So please don't kill me! On the bright side, I am feeling a bit better. :) ~Jazzy

**Games: **43

**Key Word: **Renewed

**POV: **Shiara Bless, district 6

Renewed

I sat down by the pond, staring dreamily at my reflection. I cupped my hands and drank water. I found a stone and skipped it along its tranquil surface. I felt alive again, for the first time since the games. After the games all I could feel was pain and regret.

I was no longer a person. No longer alive. Shiara Bless was dead to me. She died in the games, leaving this stranger to replace her.

But now I was back at my childhood home, staring at the pond I had played in. And I felt very much alive.


	44. Ravine

Hello Readers! It's getting close to the Second Quarter Quell, isn't it? Well tell me, would you like me to do a Haymitch POV for this or someone else? Please tell me, my dear readers! ~Jazzy

**Games: **44

**Key Word**: Ravine

**POV: **Neferti Glance, district 11

Ravine

I was running, running for my life. I looked behind me. They were still following me! I turned my head back around, concentrating my speed. My breaths were heavy. I had never run this fast before.

"Scared, Nef?" A mocking voice called out behind me. They were closer!

I didn't answer. I just kept running. I could almost feel the cold metal of a sword sticking out of my back. I kept running.

I was only thinking about running, about getting away from the careers. So concentrated, that I didn't see the gaping drop in front of me.


	45. Parachute

Yo readers. It looks like I'll be doing a Maysilee's POV for the 2nd Quell! Horrah! Okay now that I have that settled… Oh and sorry if the drabbles are lacking their usual spunk… I'm writing papers again for school. There goes the muse! ~Jazzy

**Games: **45

**Key Word: **Parachute**  
>POV: <strong>Emrys East, district 1

Parachute

I stared at the bleeding cut on my arm in disbelief. How had _anyone _even _touched _me, let alone wounded me? I didn't think it was mortal, but if it got infected. I looked at my fellow careers, who laid about examining themselves. They couldn't know of my weakness.

But then, a small parachute fell from the sky, landing at my feet. It would probably contain medicine and bandages! _Thank you! _I whispered to my mentor. I opened the package eagerly. But it wasn't medicine.

It was a note.

'_Sorry, no funds' _was all it read.


	46. Sleep

My muse is almost officially dead. Oh great. -.- ~Jazzy

**Games: **46

**Key Word: **Sleep**  
>POV: <strong>Cialo Frost, district 8

Sleep

I walked on through the wasteland of an arena, sweat dripping from my brow. I didn't know what day it was in the arena, nor how long I had been walking. I hadn't seen any other tribute for days. I hadn't slept in days either. In the distance, I heard a cannon fire.

Then a great hovercar swooped down upon me. I was greeted by congratulations, and people examined me. They offered food, but I declined. All I wanted was sleep.

I would worry about my newfound fame and fortune later. The peaceful oblivion of rest awaited…


	47. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I know you must be expecting the next installment of your story, but I regret to inform you, this is not it. Recently I have been going through a very difficult time. I feel like right now I can't put my time towards writing like I should. I feel like the quality of my work is decreasing. The stress in my life is increasing. So I regret to say that I will be going on a temporary hiatus. I don't know how long this will last, maybe a week, maybe a month. But I will not be writing for a while, just until things in my life become a bit more settled. But don't take me off your alerts, because I WILL be coming back. I hope that this will be soon.

I am doubting myself as a good writer at this time, and I don't want to burden my stories with my doubts. Every word I type is a struggle. The only emotion I feel now is sadness and depression. I don't want to add that all into my stories. You may have noticed that my chapters were irregularly published. I guess that was your warning sign. When I return, the installments should be regular. I hope you don't give up on me, and I hope I do not give up on myself.

~Jazzy


	48. Return & Bittersweet

I'm back. Word. ~Jazzy

**Games: **47

**Key Word: **Return

**POV: **Caitlyn Rommer, District 4

Return

The train ride lasted exactly an hour and 14 minutes. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. I turned off the television. All they were showing was the hunger games re-runs. I didn't have the stomach to watch.

I was escorted off of the train. I saw a small crowd gathered at the station. They cheered and celebrated. The feast had already begun. But then I noticed her in the back. She was frowning, a tear in her eye. I remembered who she was.

And she was crying because her brother wasn't the one to return.

* * *

><p>Two for the price of one!<p>

**Games: **48

**Key Word: **Bittersweet

**POV: **Tally Bet, District 7

Bittersweet

I stood alone as I heard the cannon boom. The consequence of my actions was still settling in. I didn't feel like a murderer. I didn't feel much of anything at all.

I stayed silent on the hover-ride back to the Capitol. They stuck needles in me, my Stylist prepped my hair. Someone handed me a sandwich. Simple things, really. It's always the basic things we take for granted. People swarmed around me, smiling idiotically.

"Congratulations." I always heard. Why would they say such a thing? Didn't they know they were applauding the actions of murder?


	49. Counsel

2nd Quarter Quell coming up next! Who's POV should I do, readers? You tell me! Please read, review, and recommend to all your friends! ~Jazzy

P.S. And yes, I am doing much better

P.P.S. Gimme some key words, por favor?

**Games: **49

**Key Word: **Counsel

**POV: **Orville Quest, district 3

Counsel

"Don't die." My mentor said.

"What kind of advice is that?" I shouted back at him.

"It's the only useful kind you'll get."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean" He said, looking at me, eyebrows raised. "It needs to be your first priority. Nothing else matters. Simply: don't die. Don't concentrate on killing the others. That'll only get you killed. Hide. Get some food. Get some shelter. Don't come out. Wait for everyone else to die first."

I suppose it made sense. "Anything else?"

His only response was a glare.


	50. Underestimate

Yes. Now that I am back, the drabbles will not be posted *every day* but a bit of a longer wait is a fair price to pay I hope. Keep on R & R-ing! ~Jazzy

P.S. Let's get to 300 reviews!

**Games: **50

**Key Word: **Underestimate

**POV: ** Liana Remembrance, district 2

Underestimate

It had started with 48.

Now there was 2.

My eye stung from where he had injured me. I couldn't see out of it anymore. But I knew he was faring worse. The wound I had given him would kill him eventually, but not good enough. I wanted to see the light fade from his eyes.

I clutched my final axe, running through the forest. I had cornered him at last, he had nowhere to go. Hopeless. I threw my weapon at him, but it missed. It fell. He wore a knowing smile.

Suddenly, the axe reappeared, heading straight towards me...


	51. Rubble

Yay! We got to 300! Now let's see if we can get to 350! Please Read&Review&ShareWithYourFriends! ~Jazzy

**Games: **51

**Key Word: **Rubble

**POV: **Sans Murrock, district 6

Rubble

The arena was desolate. It was filled with broken down skyscrapers and forgotten buildings. Ivy circled around a broken down street lamp. The light flickered dimly. I rested behind a large chunk of rock, hidden from the other tributes.

We learned very little about the nation that Panem was founded on. Only that it was long gone. This must have been one of their cities.

A city that probably was as big as the Capitol. Reduced to little more than glass shards and cement blocks. It could happen to us. It already happened to district 13. Who knew what was next?


	52. Fight

Sorry, it's been awhile. I've been…distracted… with another Fanfic I've been working on. I know! I'm sorry! (But it's so fun to write) Anyway, I will continue to update Drabbles and BLTD, but for future reference, I will be coming out with a pokemon fanfiction in a few days/weeks/whenever I finish editing the first chapter. YAY! R&R&R? ~Jazzy

P.S. This drabble is in a bit of a different writing style than normal. A bit more hectic, I think.

**Games: **52

**Key Word: **Fight

**POV: **Kyo Birch, District 7

Fight

Knife withdrawn. Hiding in the shadows. Voices. Steps.

I jump out at them, knife withdrawn. There's two of them. Idiots. They should've known they'd be found.

I have to do something.

One pulls out a dagger, but I've reached him first, stabbed him in the heart. The other one screams.

_There's no time for regret_, I think, before stabbing the next one. But my aim was off.

He's punched me. And now we're fighting like animals. I reach for my knife. It's knocked away.

I don't know what I'm doing. I can't think straight. It's all instinct.

He stops struggling.

Silence.


	53. Question

Hey readers! The other day I was reading some FF, and I saw how some authors actually answer their readers' questions. And it made me think: "I should really do that so people like me better." (Or something like that.) So if you haz questions, I can haz give answers! Let's start, shall we?

The-Perfect-Nerd: Derp. I wrote that forever ago. But I always imagined they were both D11.

InkWeaverabc: Where was it? I don't even know. America. Big city. Something like that. xD

LetMeLiveMyLife: Bwahahaha. No spoilers. But I was thinking either using the D2-ers, or using FOXFACE (like a boss).

~ Jazzy

P.S. R&R&R (and I might even answer your questions!)

**Games: **53

**Key Word: **Question

**POV: **Verity Depth, District 4

Question

I smiled and waved. Played their little charade. I wore their fancy clothes and trained in their facility. I slept in the room they provided. I accepted the advice I was given. But now they had gone too far.

"Verity?" Caesar cleared his throat. I snapped back into reality.

"Uh- yes?" I said, letting my grin return.

"Back to the question?"

"What was it again?" I knew, of course, but I wanted to hear it again.

"I said, 'Would you kill to win?'" He raised his orange eyebrows. Why would they ask this? To gauge my bloodlust?

I frowned.

"No."


	54. Ceremony

Hola Readers! I'm doing pretty good today. Please don't be afraid to ask questions in your review! Because now I will answer them! (Probably) 57th Games is coming up….Hm… fun…..

Anyway, I have a new poll on my user page! PLEASE vote on it! This is vitally important for all my drabble readers to vote on! Your life will depend on it! (Not really!) R&R&R! ~Jazzy

**Games: **54

**Key Word: **Ceremony**  
>POV: <strong>3rd Person

Ceremony

He walked up to the stage to receive forced applause. Everyone in the crowd knew the games had been fixed. They just didn't know why. He should've died at least three times in the games!

Someone had been keeping him safe.

He received the crown with a smile. He had no idea how he won. He was completely clueless. He sat down as the video played. His eyes seemed glassy. He wasn't watching the games at all. He couldn't see how pathetically weak he was. How the gamemakers saved him, time and time again.

But the audience did.


	55. Glass

Heya! Wassup readers? Please R&R&R! I love teh reviews! Let's get 350 of them, shall we? Feel free to give me key words! And DO MY POLL! Thanks! ~Jazzy

**Games: **55

**Key Word: **Glass

**POV: **Haymitch Abernathy, District 12**  
><strong>

Glass

I had barely made it out alive. My friends were dead. My family was dead. My life was meaningless. Yet they somehow found ways to push me further down.

In front of me were two scared children. They weren't prepared to go in the Games. To kill others. To do anything to win. Yet somehow, they expected me to be able to help them. Their faces already spelled out their hopeless situation. They knew I had no advice to give.

With a sigh, I refilled my glass, and drank.


	56. Heartbroken

Wassup readers? I hope you are doing well. I wrote you a special treat: one of my sad drabbles! Don't you just _love _those? Don't forget to vote in my poll! I will reveal the winners in about a week! Right now there is a tie! So vote for your favorite! I am not writing two! (At one time at least) 57th Games next time! I'm still trying to figure out which of my lovelies to POV… R&R&R? ~Jazzy

P.S. NEW COVER!

**Games: **56

**Key Word: **Heartbroken**  
>POV: <strong>Willa Strait, district 8

Heartbroken

I watched the television quietly. The quality was awful. The screen showed him, running, hiding, surviving. Every night I prayed that he would come home to me.

He couldn't see the career sneaking up behind him. _Turn around!_ I begged him_. Please, just turn around._ But he was oblivious. He only realized his mistake as the sword was thrust into his heart.

He fell to the ground. The career left him, satisfied.

I clutched the woven ring he had given me as I started to sob. All it was now was a promise that would never be fulfilled.


	57. Revenge

This is the moment I've been waiting for: the 57th Hunger Games! (If you haven't read "Better Lost Than Dead" I highly recommend it, it's pretty good- we're on day 3!) It took me awhile to decide whose POV I'd use…Please Read, Review, and Recommend! ~Jazzy

**Games: **57  
><strong>Key Word: <strong>Revenge**  
>POV: <strong>Rex Reed, district 1

Revenge

I hated Dink Marrow. From the beginning, I could tell something was wrong. But now, this was the last straw. I had watched him conspiring with Kramer. They planned to kill us all. My small confrontation with Dink hadn't turned out perfectly, I admit it.

But now I was ready. I couldn't let Dink overthrow our group. I had to kill him. He had not only planned treachery, but he humiliated me. My trap had to work. I directed the Careers to go towards the Icy Plains.

And as Dink would soon learn, revenge was a dish best served cold.


	58. Howl

Hello readers! Sorry for the slow update! I am running out of key words, so if you'd like to submit one with your next review... (You are going to review, right?) Please read, review, and recommend! And don't forget to vote on my poll, it's a tie still! ~Jazzy

**Games: **58

**Key Word: **Howl

**POV: **3rd Person

Howl

The night was quiet. Too quiet some would say. Even the wind was silent.

Curled up in a tree, a tribute slept with one eye open. Down near the river, another tribute hid behind a rock, waiting to ambush someone. Near the Career camp, a tribute fell asleep on watch duty.

In the Capitol, a Gamemaker pressed a red button…

They ran from their cages, suddenly freed by an imaginary force. All they wanted to do was hunt and kill. The silent wind brought smells of humans to their noses. The pack ran.

The night was broken with a howl.


	59. Saber

I started fencing camp today! (Which inspired this drabble…) Anyway! Let's get to 350 reviews, shall we? ~Jazzy

**Games: **59  
><strong>Key Word: <strong>Saber**  
>POV: <strong>Wesley Swift, District 1

Saber

From the moment I set eyes on it, I knew the sword was meant for me. Earlier, I had impressed the gamemakers with my intricate swordplay in training.

It was an elegantly crafted sword. The hilt was built in a typical rapier fashion, and covered in a thin layer of silver. The blade itself was thin and razor sharp. Naturally, it was the first thing I ran to when the games began.

I grabbed the sword, swinging it in the air. Another tribute picked up a heavy broadsword. This would be too easy.

"En guarde" I said with a smirk.


	60. Hello

Hi readers, sorry for the late update. Really busy with 6 hours of fencing camp each day. Plus I'm working on an Avengers fanfic. Busy, yes? Anyway… Here goes! ~Jazzy

P.S. R&R&R? AND VOTE ON MEH POLL!

**Games: **60

**Key Word: **Hello

**POV: **Kara Littleton, district 10

Hello

I stood inside the train. Noises and crowds surrounded the exterior. All shouting my name.

I took a few steps closer to the door, finally opening it and stepping outside. Everyone was happy to see me. I had killed people, eaten little, and played the Capitol's little game. I was tired, and I wanted to go home. Be free.

I saw my mother standing alone, away from the crowd. I pushed away those who swarmed me. I gave my mother a hug, and she started crying.

And standing there, I realized the most important word could be a simple "hello."


	61. Volts

Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation! It was great and fun and even a little relaxing. Here's the next drabble for y'all. I even got a new story idea (it's a doctor who!). ~Jazzy

P.S. I really wanted to write a Nuts/Volts story. So I did. And yes, I know that Wiress was supposed to have won between the 56-59th games, but whatever.

**Games: **61

**Key Word: **Volts

**POV: **Wiress, District 3

Volts

"You're my mentor?" I asked quietly. The man nodded.

"Beetee." He grinned, pushing his black hair out of his face. "I won the games just a few years ago," he added.

"I know, I watched you. You're clever." Beetee laughed. He was rather cute, actually. I stared at my feet. All of a sudden I felt like I had been hit by a train. I remembered where I was. The Hunger Games. I could die. I probably would die. Pull yourself together!

"Apparently. What's your name?"

"I'm Wiress." I extended my hand, and we shook.

"A pleasure to meet you."


	62. Vicious

There's a loooooong author's note at the bottom. Read at your own risk! ~Jazzy

**Games: **62

**Key Word: **Vicious

**POV: **Enobaria, District 2

Vicious

You've got to be vicious to compete in the hunger games. To really compete.

You've got to have the will to survive. You've got to be able to follow your instincts. Do anything to win. To conquer. To live.

I had that.

People scoff at me. They stare at me in disgust. Because I had those abilities. I was vicious.

Yeah, maybe I went too far. Ripping out her throat.

But then again, I'm alive. And she is dead. She was no match for me. No match for my will to live.

Because I am vicious. And she was weak.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi readers!

I just wanted to make an announcement, about my writing and stuff. Don't worry, I'm not leaving. :) But I want to talk a bit about updating! So here's the lowdown:

**CURRENT FICS:**

**75 Games, 75 Drabbles: **I plan to finish up this story in the next few months. Expect updates 2-4 times a week. Nearing the end! I will update either today or tomorrow!

**Better Lost Than Dead: **I don't have the EXACT numbers, but I expect there to be about 10 days total. Instead of writing 4 parts a day, I will probably only be writing 2 parts, as I kill off more and more characters. I know who is my top three, but I don't know much else. I'll probably update this story once every week or every other week. Hopefully get the next update out soon!

**The Potion Master's Son: **HELLO. I've been gone for a while, yes? Well I plan to work on this story soon! Expect new chapters as 75 draws to a close. I actually want to rewrite my story before updating the chapters. This will mean: more details, more dialogue, and MOAR DRAMA. Hopefully the first revision will come soon, and after I'm done revising, new chapters will be posted.

(P.S. I'm not sure if I will write the sequel "the Half-Blood Slytherin" or not. What do you all think?)

**COMING SOON: Smudged: **This is my avengers story! I have the first three chapters written. I will start publishing soon, I'm not sure if I'll publish this chapter before Avengecraft or not. It doesn't really matter to me. But this one will be really fun! I already am planning a prequel and sequel to it! (Inked and Erased) Gonna be a good one, and my first shot at writing Avengers!

**Avengecraft: **Just came up with this one recently. It's my first crossover. It's a Minecraft/Avengers mix. I've wanted to write a MC fic for a while, so stay tuned. It'll also be a bit of a comedy. Not sure how long-running it will go. First chapter is still being written, but basic plot is set.

**Doctor Haiku: **Hehehe. First poetry fic. I've always liked haikus. And I like the Doctor! So combine the both, and you get Doctor Haiku! Just a series of randomly selected topics all about Doctor Who! Yay!

**PLANNED:**

**Timeturner: **I want to rewrite and republish this guy. It's been sitting dead and incomplete on my profile for a while. DEPRESSING.

**The Champion & The Rival: **(title pending) This is my pokefic. I've been fiddling around with it for a while, but I can't seem to get it… right. I might just rewrite the whole thing first. OOOOOH. Maybe I'll get a betareader….HM….

**Destined: **This is my drabble-inspired fic! THE RESULTS ARE IN: THE WINNER IS….. DRABBLE 8! (Which won by only 1 vote, I might add.) So this will be written in a few months, then published.

Anyway! Thank you, my loyal readers! I love you all! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting, and being there for me!

If you have any questions, review or PM me, and I will PM you with a reply! ~Jazzy


	63. Trust

So hey everyone! Doing good. Doing lots of stuff and lots of nothing at the same time. Crazy, I know. But here you goes! Finnick is coming up soon! ~Jazzy

**Games: **63  
><strong>Key Word: <strong>Trust**  
>POV: <strong>Ophelia Whim, District 10

Trust

It was simply a matter of trust.

If I made an alliance with him, it could win the games for me. On the other hand, he could end up betraying me and killing me in some awful fashion. But the question remained: could I trust this person with my life?

It wasn't like we were strangers. He was from my district, I knew him from childhood. We weren't close or anything though. Surely he wouldn't kill me!

"You've got a deal" I shook hands with him. He smiled, thanking me for agreeing to ally.

A week later, I regretted it.


	64. Dance

Hullo peoples! Here's the next drabble! Oh, I published Smudged, my Avengers fic! You should totally check it out, if you like that fandom. Cuz it's cool and stuff. ~Jazzy

P.S. Who do you want me to use for the 75th hunger games? New poll on my user!

**Games: **64

**Key Word: **Dance

**POV: **Kol Frostend, District 11

Dance

The music played on the train, slow and melodically. Food sat out. I stared at my plate in disbelief. I couldn't believe I was here, about to go to the hunger games. About to die.

"Dance with me?" The question took me by surprise. It was Rin, my district partner.

"I don't think it's prope-"

"Hush. We're going to die anyway," She said with a laugh. I reached for her arm and she pulled me up. We both swayed to the music together, her arm on my shoulder.

I pushed all grim thoughts out of my mind. And just danced.


	65. Charm

Sorry, Dear Readers, about the delay. I ATTEMPTED to make a "writing schedule" which, needless to say, messed my already irregular schedule up even more. But here's your Finnick, Smudged had a new chapter, and Better Lost and Potion Master will be released this week! (Whew!) You know the drill, read and review please! ~Jazzy

**Games: **65**  
>Key Word: <strong>Charm**  
>POV: <strong>Finnick, District 4

Charm

Yes, they saw a pretty face. They still do, in fact. My charm helped me get sponsors, which helped me get weapons, which led to my winning the games.

But don't be fooled into thinking that I'm neither smart nor unskilled. One does not win the Games on beauty alone. A fact which many seem to ignore. They observe only the outer layer, my good looks and sway over women. And so I'm valuable.

I've done things I've regretted. They've turned me into one of them. I've lost many things on this road. But my charm isn't one of them.


	66. Ghost

Hey readers! Wassup? Here's your next update, but before I get to the story, I have a few things to say. First, vote in my poll! I need your votes! This will help me decide who's POV is in the 75th games! Secondly, apparently I missed the "timeframe" for Cashmere and Gloss. Whoopsiedaisy. Let's just assume that they were in the 63rd games or something. Thirdly, please review! The more reviews the better! Thanks! ~Jazzy

P.S. Fourthly, Annie will be the 70th Games, and Johanna will be in the 72nd Games.

P.P.S. I am writing this listening to all the asdf movies. Quite inspiring…

**Games: **66**  
>Key Word: <strong>Ghost

**POV: **Ruby Idris, District 1

Ghost

I woke up with a start, my breathing heavy. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the images out. Anything but them. All I could see were faces. All faces of people I'd killed in the arena. It had only been a week since the Games, but sometimes I felt like I was still there.

They say the Games never leave you.

I suppose they were right.

I sobbed into my pillow, pushing the people away from me. They were as silent as the grave, but still they haunted me. "I'm sorry," I cried softly. "I'm sorry I killed you…"


	67. Humor

Hullo my dearest readers! I thought I'd go a bit off the beaten path and do this drabble. It's not like many of the others. I kinda felt awkward writing it, but *shrugs* tell me what you think. Anyway, I've been obsessed lately with drawing my own comics. It's so much fun! Vote on my poll! Right now, the leader is… FOXFACE. Don't like it? VOTE! You still have time! Voting will close at the 70th Games! ~Jazzy

P.S. As always- read, review, & recommend!

**Games: **67

**Key Word: **Humor

**POV: **Juniper Spryte, district 7

Humor

I looked awkwardly at my district partner. His mouth twitched into a smile.

"What's so funny?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's just… did you see the dress our announcer was wearing?" He chuckled. I laughed, remembering how hideous it looked. She had looked like a giant chicken. Soon, we were both giggling, saying small little jokes of our own making. But after just a few minutes, we were interrupted, and asked to stop.

If I was going to be brutally murdered, they should allow us to tell some jokes. Maybe the best way to die was from laughing…


	68. Career

Blurbity blurb, readers! BLURB! What am I even saying? I don't know. Haikus are messing with my mind! Which reminds me: DOCTOR HAIKU has been released! Yup! Check out chapter 1, live now! Yay! Read it! And chapter 3 of Smudged is out! And BLTD was released a few days ago… Busy me, eh? ~Jazzy

P.S. Thank you, my lovely reviewers! You all hold a special place in my heart! Let's get to 400, shall we?

**Games: **68

**Key Word:** Career

**POV: **Camron Drall, District 12

Career

The girl was tall, blonde, and curvy. Not to mention a total airhead. All she could ever talk about was clothes, celebrities, how fabulous she was. She seemingly didn't care about the Games.

Well there's District 1 for you.

But she had no need to worry. She was safe, a career. She was gorgeous, guaranteed sponsors. She did no real work.

And then there was me. I work hard, for little money. Can't afford training. But I beat her in heart. In spirit. In determination. Yet I would be the one to die first. Where was the justice in that?


	69. Time

I've been in a haze of imagination for the last few days. So my writing was paused for a bit. Expect all my story updates to come a bit later. Please read&review! ~Jazzy

P.S. This drabble inspired by Imagine Dragons "It's Time" Listen to it! It also might help you understand this drabble better…

**Games: **69

**Key Word: **Time

**POV: **Tyr Planeslo, District 6

Time

I sat, curled up in my room. I was going into the games today. I had sat awake almost all night. My thoughts assaulted me. Sleep deprived, I counted down the seconds until I would be fetched. Thought-wise, I was certain about this: I wasn't going to let the games change me. No matter what horrors awaited me.

I didn't want to leave my room, but I couldn't stop the countdown. Tick. Tock.

My escort walked into my room, with a slight frown, and with a regretful sigh said the words I didn't want to hear. "It's time to go…"


	70. Drown

Whoooot! Annie's games! And coming soon, your favorite little firecracker- Johanna! Please keep on reviewing, I know we can get to 400! Thanks to everyone who has favorited or reviewed! New chapter of Smudge and Doctor Haiku and Better Lost Than Dead is up! Expect Potion-Master's updated later this week! ~Jazzy

**Games: **70

**Key Word: **Drown

**POV: **Annie Cresta, district 4

Drown

The dam broke and water flooded the arena. I had hidden the entire games, but this was a sign. A sign telling me to get out. I felt like I was having an argument inside my head. One side telling me to get out, to run, to swim. The other telling me to stay, to hide, to drown here.

I had seen something terrible. Something no one should ever have to see. Why bother surviving? Why not drown?

"You're special, Annie." My mentor, Finnick, had told me with a smile. "What can you do that no else else can?"

Swim.


	71. Song

Big news, readers! If I get 425 reviews by the 75th drabble, I will post a bonus 76th drabble for you! And it will be focused on the Games that were mentioned at the end of Mockingjay! So, reviews = chapter! ~Jazzy

**Games: **71  
><strong>Key Word: <strong>Song**  
>POV: <strong>Patience Vitaso, District 11

Song

I bit my fingernails as the train pulled away from the station. My mother waved a frantic goodbye as I sped away. So alone. I was scared, I'll admit it. But who wouldn't be afraid of this? My whole body was shaking.

"Little child," I sang softly. "Do not be alarmed, the sun will come out tomorrow…" A lullaby my mother had always sand when I was a child. Just murmuring the words helped. My voice wasn't the best, I had never been praised for my singing, but here it didn't matter. "Because you'll always be safe in my arms…"


	72. Weak

Hullo. It's Johanna time! Yay! AAAAAND the winner of the 74th Drabble POV contest, by 1 point, is Foxface! Huzzah! Expect her in 2 drabbles! Anyway, I only need 19 more reviews to use the 76th games! I know you all can do it! ~Jazzy

**Games: **72

**Key Word: **Weak

**POV: **Johannah Mason, District 7

Weak

"District 7?" A career said with a laugh. I glared at him from on top of my perch. I was safe here, in the heights, far above my enemies. "I don't think we need to worry about her."

The girl next to the Career frowned. "Why not?"

"Because" he chuckled. I imagined ways to kill him. Painfully. "She's weak. She's no threat to us. Leave her, she'll die from starvation soon enough."

The words hurt. But I was biding my time. The time when I could prove to them that I wasn't like that. Because I wasn't weak at all.


	73. Freeze

Gah! I kinda published a new story last night. I wasn't planning on publishing it yet, but I was all "why not! Let's do it!" And so I did. It's an Avengers fic. Read if you like that stuff. I published a NEW chapter of Potion-Master's Son. Which got a bajillion views (and 1 review. Really? I don't understand that.) And now I'm writing this. Foxface is next! Then 75 will have some tribute. Not sure which. And if I get 16 more reviews, there will be 76! ~Jazzy

P.S. This is the canon games in which everyone basically froze to death

**Games: **73

**Key Word: **Freeze

**POV: **Ophelia Lark, District 8

Freeze

I was cold. So cold. The landscape was blindingly white. All I could see was the falling snow and endless plains. No trees. No food. My body was exceedingly cold.

I just needed some warmth. But no wood was around for me to start a fire with. In fact, any hope of survival lay in the Cornucopia's supplies. But I, the idiot, hadn't taken anything. I had just run. I wish that I had gone for it. Even if I died in the bloodbath, at least it would be quick and painless.

Because I was dying slowly. Freezing to death.


	74. Price

Well, okay. You got the review thing. So there will be a 76th games. However, I am going out of town for a week on Saturday, and you probably won't get the 75th games until Sunday or Monday of next week. So, continue to review and recommend this fic to your friends. New Better Lost is up! ~Jazzy

**Games: **74

**Key Word: **Price

**POV: **Foxface, District 5

Price

They say nothing is for free.

Well, it wasn't so in my case. That's how I survive. I take things from others. Supplies, food, weapons, I stole everything. So I thought nothing of taking anything from the two oblivious District 12 tributes. The boy had picked berries. The girl was a survival expert. They couldn't be poisonous.

I didn't think so anyway. I took them, and tasted a single one. It was surprisingly bitter. And I knew that they weren't free berries.

And it was at that moment when I realized that the cost of the berries was my life.


	75. Clock

I am back from my trip! Hard to believe that there's only one more drabble left! (76!) Here's the last cannon games. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported me! Y'all are great! ~Jazzy

**Games: **75

**Key Word: **Clock

**POV: **Wiress, District 3

Clock

"Tick tock" I sang softly, walking through the arena. I knew what was happening, but couldn't speak. The only clue I could give was 'tick tock.' Could anyone understand? I looked desperately at Beetee, willing him to understand. He held a thick wire in his hand, unknowing of the situation.

Why couldn't anyone see what the arena was? My brain was growing fuzzy. I repeated the words to myself. I was unable to speak clearly. My mind was disjointed and broken. I had been damaged beyond repair. _Beetee? Katniss? Anyone? Please, understand. _But they didn't.

"Tick tock" _It's a clock._


	76. End

Hello, for the last time. This has truly been an incredible journey. I can barely believe that it has come to an end. This is the final 76th drabble. I have gotten over 450 reviews, and almost a hundred favorites. I am truly taken back at the response I have gotten for this story. Although I will be sad to see it end, I can be happy too. I know that bigger and better things are sure to come. I hope to start Destined once I finish Better Lost Than Dead. If you miss my writing, you can always look at my other stories. I promise it won't be too long before Destined. Once again, thank you to all of my readers and followers. You make it worth my while to be a writer, and you are my inspiration. ~Jazzy

**Games: **76  
><strong>Key Word: <strong>End**  
>POV: <strong>Machia Snow

End

I stand in the arena, sword ready. I want to be anywhere else but here. But this is my punishment. Even though I hated the Games, I have to pay for my grandfather's crimes. Though I don't complain.

I am the bigger person.

Because, as much as I want to live, I know that my death can end the horror that is the Hunger Games, once and for all. I was never one for heroes living happily-ever-after. The crowd wants my death, they want justice. It's unfair, but I can still smile.

Through my death, so many others will live.


End file.
